Harry Potter and the Sound of Drums
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: Lily Potter had a secret. She was really The Master in hiding! Now her legacy has been passed down to her son, Harry. Now, a new Master has arrived, ready to take the Wizarding World by storm! Any author is encouraged to make their own version of this story, just PM me first. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter!
1. An Inheritance from Lily

**Hello everyone! Stallion6-of-Deviantart here! **

**The Poll I have regarding the Triforce of Courage has ended. The winner, taking Reviews and PMs into account is….Zelda AND Max. The reviews kept Max tied with Zelda…then I remembered that the Triforce of Wisdom was spit in two in "The Wind Waker", but I digress.**

**I was just listening to music from the "Doctor Who" series and had a brilliant idea. **

**What if Lily Potter was not who she seemed? She was, in reality, The Master. Now, Harry Potter-her son-has inherited a TARDIS gifted to her by the Time Lords for her help (referencing the Doctor Who episode "The End of Time".)**

**On his way to Gringotts, A will requested by "Lily Potter" has the goblins take him to a "special" vault left to Harry by his mum….to awaken his Time Lord heritage. **

**Let the drums begin! **

_**Harry Potter and the Sound of Drums**_

**Chapter 1: An Inheritance from Lily**

As the cart from Gringotts twisted, turned, and swerved across the tracks Harry Potter reflected over the information that he had been revealed to him over the last couple days. He was a wizard, apparently a rich one by the amount of coins in the Trust Vault his parents left him. He had, according to Hagrid, survived a dark wizard's attempt to take his life that had killed his parents.

Even as all these thoughts went through his heads, he noticed that instead of heading back up, the cart was heading _deeper _into the bank. This was strange, as Hagrid had collected…..whatever was wrapped up in his pocket from the supposedly last stop. "Here we are" Griphook-their goblin escort-said, "Vault 410*****. A vault the late Lily Potter requested Harry go to in event of her death."

Harry climbed down from the mine cart and stared intently at the large, iron doors to the vault. Griphook took out two keys and handed the smallest one, a plain bronze key, to Harry while the goblin placed the larger key into the door and watched as the key vanished into the door.

The doors swung inwards and Harry slowly crept into the stone walled vault. It was…plain…that was for sure. There was a red, square, six-by-four box with windows on each side that had a black bar over the door with the word "POLICE" on it. This was a Police Box, Harry realized. They had been used as stations in Britain where a policeman would stay and someone could quickly contact him, but had been removed from use by the 80's. Why his mother had one, Harry had no clue. The only other thing in the vault was a small coffee table with a beautiful silver fob watch sitting on it.

/

Without warning, the doors to the vault slammed shut, locking him in here. Harry ran to the door and tried using his key, but it did not work. Fearing that he was trapped in here forever, Harry ran to the police box, hoping to at least call someone to get him out. Finding it locked, Harry placed his key into a small slot under the handle and unlocked it. What Harry saw astounded him.

There was a massive white room with silver hexagon designs and doors. In the middle stood a circular pillar with a hexagon shaped control panel with a small glass cylinder with small, red pillars in it. **(Think of the Fourth Doctor's TARDIS interior)**. Flipping a switch on a panel, a transparent image of a beautiful woman with long, red hair and the same green eyes Harry had standing there.

"Harry, if you are listening to this than the worst has happened. I have died….well, permanently this time. You need to learn the truth." Harry just stood there and listened to his mother's voice and took in her image for the first time of his life. "I was not born Lily Potter nor was I Lily Evans at first. You see, I am an alien from the now non-existent planet called Gallifrey. I was known to our kind-The Time Lords-and humans alike simply as "The Master". Now, at first I was a male. However, when the planet was time locked to prevent us from losing a war with the Daleks, I made a deal to sacrifice the Earth to bring back our planet. In return, I was gifted my own TARDIS, that is, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"However, I was stopped by my old friend The Doctor. Also, a trap at the last White Point Star was set up to eradicate me. However, I was not cunning without a reason. I used that TARDIS to escape and forced myself to Regenerate-that is, change my appearance." Now Lily's image started to pace. "Something went wrong and I regenerated into a girl. It was not unheard of with my kind, but it was very rare. I then used the Chameleon Circuit to hide my Time Lord persona into a fob watch and was adopted by the Evans family."

"It wasn't until just before I became pregnant that I opened the watch and became The Master once more. By then, we had gone into hiding and were well into the war with Lord Voldemort. As a Time Lord, I could see through time itself and see the past and possible futures. What I saw did not please me. Albus Dumbledore making MY son a lamb for Voldemort to slaughter so he could be defeated. MY son being fed love potions by his wife. MY son being mistreated by my sister's family AND the Wizarding World alike! No. I couldn't let this happen….with The Doctor and I being the last of our race. I set up this vault."

"When you were born, I secretly took you into my TARDIS and put you through the same procedure I went through and hid your Time Lord self into the fob watch on the table, which I had once used. Afterwards, I took the watch and the TARDIS into the vault and instructed the goblins to bring you here when you visited the bank for the first time after I recorded this message. Afterwards, I will go through the same process I put you through, and place my Time Lord self into a plain pocket watch. It, along with me, won't survive the attack. I have set up the TARDIS to take you to an untempered schism. Look into it. From the time stream I have planned, you will have the same exact response I had to it….you will hear the Drums. Carry on my legacy. Become the new Master." At this Lily had apparently walked away from whatever recorded the message, because her image faded before her head leaned back at an angle. "Oh! I almost forgot! Don't worry about regenerating into a girl. I took care to prevent that from ever happening again in my descendants."

At this she vanished and Harry looked at the spot in bewilderment. Gallifrey? Regeneration? Time Lords? TARDIS? He had no idea what she was talking about! One thing was for sure, though. The answers, if there were any, were in that watch. Cautiously walking over to it, he flipped if in his hands, admiring the artistic circular designs-Gallifreyan Language- on the cover.

Pressing the button to open it, the watch popped open and a golden mist flew into his eyes, nose, and ears. He could feel knowledge he didn't know entering his mind. His body felt like it was on fire and….was that two hearts?! His scar oozed black blood and faded. The watch slipped from Harry's grasp and fell onto the floor. Harry heaved over and kept his eyes closed. Suddenly his emerald eyes snapped open and he gave an amused smirk.

"I understand, mother." Harry said, eyeing the TARDIS, "Voldemort believes himself superior. He and that old Goat who calls himself the Leader of Light have never met the truly superior being…The Master!"

**Chapter end!**

***Please note, the numbers on Lily's vault WERE intentional! It is the combinations of the numbers "4" and "10". The two incarnations of "the Doctor" he forced to Regenerate. **


	2. The Sound of Drums

**Review Replies: **

**Guest: **Your wish is granted!

**mainstreet52: **Glad to hear you like it. It makes me proud that I had it in the first place.

**mattcun:** Don't worry. I will!

**Jewlbunny: **Thank you!

**DZ2: **Yes, Harry...or "The Master" will have the energy bolts...and the old Master's hypnotism powers. He'll need them to become "The Master of your Fate" to the Wizarding World. I also have a….interesting use of the glamour charm….

**Black Phantom Murder: **He will, but not as much as the old Master…..but he will warn him that he won't take on The Doctor's…pacifistic tendencies. Yet…this Master Harry becomes WILL be angry at the Time Lords…you'll see why this chapter.

**ultima-owner:** Thank you.

_This story, having started on 8/29/2013, now has 25 favorites and 24 follows….not bad for a first chapter! _

**Each Time Lord child**

**Approaches the Eye**

**Forced to behold the Vortex**

**To be inspired or run**

**But as I gazed into the vastness of time**

**I heard the sound of drums.**** –The Sound of Drums by Chameleon Circuit**

_**Harry Potter and the Sound of Drums**_

**Chapter 2: The Sound of Drums**

Harry flicked switches and pulled levers on the TARDIS his mother left for him. The central piston-the time rotor- started to move up and down, signaling that the TARDIS was travelling. Gazing at the coordinates, Harry swallowed and gazed apprehensively at the doors. When he opened them, he would be gazing at an untempered schism. A hole caused by the raw power of time and space. Moving fluidly to the doors, Harry swung them open and stood, staring at the vortex before him.

/

At first, nothing happened. He stood there for a minute before he could see it. Everything that would or could happen. Everything that did happen. He saw it all at once. As he was seeing this, he heard them. Drums. In a four-pattern beat in the same rhythm as a Time Lord's heartbeat. But that was not what Harry focused on. No, he saw the Time Lords betraying The Master-using the Drums to control him...making him become the villain. He saw it, The Master-in his dying form before he regenerated into his mother, getting revenge on Rassilon, and ending their plot. They had fooled into making The Master believe his actions would make them win the Time War, when in reality they had already lost.

At once, Harry isolated the drums echoing in his head and cut off Rassilon's signal, but left the drums echoing. "I will not be used like the last Master was!" Harry said; slamming the doors to the TARDIS shut. "I won't become the villain the Time Lords want. No, I know Gallifrey is lost. Yet I won't become the goody-two shoes The Doctor tried being. No, I believe I will become something the humans call the Anti-Hero." Harry strode over to the control panel of the TARDIS and gazed into the monitor.

"Hagrid himself said that 'every witch or wizard in Slytherin goes bad', yet he conveniently forgot that Merlin was in Slytherin House. Still, I cannot afford to lose any potential allies." Harry said, talking to himself, tapping the four-beat rhythm of the drums he heard in his head. "No. Since Gryffindor is known to be Slytherin's enemies, that would repel any allies from Slytherin. That leaves me out of two of the Four Hogwarts Houses." Growling in frustration, he summoned his magic and sent out a lightning-like beam of magic from the palm of his right hand facing the wall **(Think of The Master's Energy Bolts in "The End of Time") **and sent it outwards, causing it to strike harmlessly against the wall-leaving a scorch mark.

"The best house of the two houses left would be Ravenclaw. Yes. That house would allow me to use my knowledge and my cunning without putting a label on me." Harry said, moving to stations on his TARDIS and setting his destination for Diagon Alley, outside of Gringotts Bank.

/

Walking out, he saw that the TARDIS's Chameleon Circuit had caused it to take the disguise of a tall, stone clock tower. Harry could easily spot the place the key would be inserted into to open the TARDIS. He stood there, leaning against the disguised TARDIS and closed his eyes, waiting for Hagrid to leave the bank. The bag of Galleons in Harry's pockets sat heavy, as he had not had a chance to shop yet.

"Ah! 'Arry, There yeh are!" the familiar voice of Hagrid as he lumbered out of the bank. "Ye gave me a great scare in there, but the Goblins said yeh would be waiting outside, due to a secret passage left by Lily." He said, panting and his face pale-no doubt due to his dislike of the cart ride. "I apologize Hagrid", Harry said in a smooth tone, "but mom set it up so that when I received her message, no one else could overhear or read it."

"I guess it makes sense." Hagrid said, scratching at his tangled beard as he trailed off in thought, "C'mon. Got to pick out yer supplies." The half-giant said; placing a hand on Harry's back. Hagrid never noticed the smirk on Harry's face.

/

The trip went smoothly, having just missed the Malfoy family in Madam Malkins robe shop. Harry did however; place a custom order robe- a black robe with a high, red collar. **(Think of the traditional Time Lord robes-except for it being mostly black)** and the fact that he bought a few extra potion supplies, including crystal phials-to prevent them from breaking. Under his arm was a cage that held a sleeping female snowy owl-a present Hagrid had bought for Harry.

"Last stop is to get a wand 'Arry." Hagrid said, leading them to a decrepit, dusty old building where a single wand sat on a faded purple cushion in the window. Entering the building, Harry saw rows upon rows of boxes. He could feel the ambient magic in the air. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as he started tapping the four-beat rhythm.

"Good afternoon! I've been expecting you Mr. Potter!" An aged voice said, causing Harry's eyes to open and look at the aged figure behind him. _'The Doctor?!'_ Harry's mind screamed at first, looking at the aged figure. However upon a second glance, Harry could tell that the person in front of him was indeed an ordinary wizard. "I remember your parents getting their first wand, Mr. Ollivander said-taking Harry's silence for surprise. "Your dad got a mahogany wand, quite sturdy and good for transfiguration. Your mother, however, had a willow wand. Quite swishy and good for charms."

"I never knew that…" Harry quietly mumbled to himself, placing his right hand over one of his hearts. "But I digress." Ollivander said, changing the subject as he sensed Harry's discomfort, "I find that the wand chooses the wizard. No two wands I make are alike." He said as a tape measure sprung up on its own and started measuring every inch of Harry as the old wand-maker browsed the shelves. "Try this" He said, holding out a box, "Pine. Twelve inches. Unicorn Hair core."

Harry took the wand and gave it a flick, and a lantern shattered. "No. No. That won't do." Ollivander snatched the wand back and put it in its box and gave him a different one. "Cherry. Thirteen inches. Dragon Heartstring core." A flick of this wand caused more boxes to fall off their shelves. "No. Definitely not a match."

/

This process went on for over an hour with Harry losing count after 60 wands. Ollivander, however, seemed to grow excited at the prospect of a tricky customer. "Try this one. Holly. Eleven inches. Phoenix feather core." Harry held it, and the blue sparks shot out from it, but fell short. Harry felt warmth going through him-like reuniting with an old friend….but something felt off.

"Peculiar. A…partial match?! I've never experienced that." Ollivander said, getting multiple blocks of wood out on the table in front of him. "Excuse me. A partial match?" Harry asked. "Yes. The core and size of the wand match you, but the wood does not. I'm going to have to remove the core and make it into another wand with the wood that does match you. Now, I need you to run your hand over the blocks of wood here and hold up the one you get the best feeling from."

Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand over it. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes flew open. "This one." Harry said. "Ah yes." Mr. Ollivander said, inspecting the block of wood, "Pine. Good wand wood for an independent, individual master. One who is often perceived as a loner, intriguing, and perhaps mysterious. It is said that Pine wand holders have long lives." Harry had to forcibly hold back his laugh. Time Lords had the potential to live over a thousand years. The thought suddenly sobered him.

He would outlive any wife he had. However, it was possible that the lifespan of his life could be lengthened to match his. That, however, required the DNA of a Time Lord….something he was made up from. Also, watching Ollivander taking the holly wand and the pine wood to the back of his shop made him stop to think. He would have to make a Laser Screwdriver in his TARDIS. However, while he would keep the isomorphic controls so he could only use it.

However, he would remove the aging function-it would be too bothersome to gather DNA of any potential enemy. No, he would just keep the laser function of it-that would be more than enough to kill an enemy. Yet, Harry couldn't help but think of The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. No, instead of something used as a weapon and aging device, he would add a sonic function to it. The Doctor's screwdriver was so useful in many situations-except for deadlocks and wood-that it would be a mistake to pass it up.

It took Mr. Ollivander holding the newly-made wand in front of Harry's nose to stir him from his thoughts. The sleek dark look of the pine wood was beautiful. The wand was eleven inches and was made with the phoenix feather core from the holly wand.

"It is peculiar that that was the core that matched you. The phoenix gave just one other feather. It's odd that you'll have that core…when its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander said, his eyes flickering to Harry's forehead, before continuing "Which apparently has faded."

Leaving fourteen Galleons, which was enough for two wands-but Harry figured he deserved it for having to transplant a core from one wand to another- on the counter, Harry walked out and entered another shop to buy himself a wand holster.

/

As Hagrid handed Harry his vault key, Hagrid dug into his pockets and pulled out a ticket. "Now, I have to go take the package to Dumbledore, but the train will be leaving on August 31 in King's Cross Station on Platform 9 and three-quarters. Please excuse me, I have to take it back quickly and go back to work as Groundskeeper." Harry nodded, keeping his face blank. "I understand. I'll see you there, Hagrid."

As Hagrid turned to leave, Harry pushed his stuff to the stone clock tower before he took out a small bronze key and put it into the slot. Entering the TARDIS and putting his trunk and owl down on the floor. "Well then, Hedwig." He said to the owl-which looked pleased at her name, "We might as well wait on the platform itself. No need to introduce you to the savages known as the Dursley family. That will also give me enough time to build my Laser Screwdriver."

The owl gave a sharp bark. "Yes. I know it's bigger on the inside. This is a TT Type 57, Mark 9*****. It's called a TARDIS, a Time And Relative Dimension In Space. A machine that can travel almost anywhere in time and space." Hedwig gave an almost disbelieving bark. "I find that rather rude. We Time Lords can speak and understand ANY language-even those spoken by animals." Harry almost laughed at how wide Hedwig's eyes got.

"Now." Harry said, pulling up a box of parts and shifting through them before pulling out an artron crystal "To build my Laser Screwdriver".

**Chapter end.**

**According to the "TARDIS DATA CORE" the classification of The Doctor's TARDIS is a TT Type 40 Mark 3.**

**I would expect the Time Lords to give The Master an older TARDIS to control him better. The Mark 9 was my idea. 9 and 11 are the only Doctors The Master didn't encounter. I chose 9.**

**Also according to the "TARDIS DATA CORE" The Master's Laser Screwdriver was powered by an artron crystal. **


End file.
